Informe
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Informe que tenía que entregar sobre la época que más le agradara, un trabajo final para termino del semestre, sin embargo, no debió confiar en él. AU. Este fic participa en el reto "Mi One True Pairing" del foro "En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica".


**Informe  
By Marpesa Fane-Li**

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Merlín pertenece a los directores Julie Gardner y Bethan Jones, quien a su vez fue producida por la cadena televisiva BBC One (al menos referente a la serie) la historia que están por leer es completa de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Informe que tenía que entregar sobre la época que más le agradara, un trabajo final para termino del semestre, sin embargo, no debió confiar en él.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. También hay algo de canon. Posiblemente OOC, y Slash

**Notas de Autor:** Gracias a **Kumagoro_chan **por aceptar ser mi beta en esta historia, se te agradece.

_-Este fic participa en el reto __**"Mi One True Pairing**__" del foro __**"En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica".-**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Él, el príncipe recubierto con su armadura de bronce con un baño de plata, con su espada colgada en la cadera lista para que pueda desenvainarla en algún ataque sorpresivo, mientras que su sirviente es y será su fiel escudo aunque no pueda evitarlo. Ese chico de ojos gris azulados siempre estará ahí para protegerlo y cuando no pueda él en persona, mandará a alguien a que cumpla con el trabajo que ha sido encomendado por el gran dragón.

Por lo tanto, una de las prioridades que tenía impuesta es la de proteger al futuro Rey de Camelot, aunque eso signifique protegerlo de sí mismo o en su caso, de su propia persona. Su relación estaba más allá de amo-sirviente, no eran amigos, pero tampoco desconocidos, estaban en un punto intermedio. Pero un día todo cambio, no se sabe qué día pudo ser, o los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar para cambiar esa delgada línea, simplemente ninguno de los dos pudo seguir negando esos sentimientos que sentían por el otro.

Arthur Pendragon era único dentro de la realeza, no se comportaba como tal, era un engreído, soberbio, narcisista y se burlaba de su sirviente a la hora que se le antojara, como toda persona que está en la realeza. Sin embargo, se comprometía con su pueblo, quería llegar a ser el mejor que tuviera su reino, que lo recordaran por lo que había hecho por ellos, no que lo recordaran como el rey que gobernó con el miedo para que obtuviera el respeto con el que se dirigieran a él.

_Porque miedo y respeto no es lo mismo._

Mientras que el chico de cabello color ébano, era lo contrario a él. Tenía sus altibajos en los cuales sacaba ese ser que se ponía a la par para darle pelea al príncipe, no se dejaba rebajar, no importaba que fuese un subordinado, no había nacido para ello, no estaba hecho para seguir órdenes y no cuestionarlas, simplemente estaba ahí por un accidente el día de su llegada, aunque daba las gracias por ese hecho, ya que de alguna otra forma no podría haber estado tan cerca del rubio.

Más que un accidente, fue una gallardía ya que cuando llegó se había peleado con el heredero al trono, y como castigo lo pusieron en el cepo. Después de ello, para recibir el perdón, Gaius lo había llevado al castillo para que se pudiera redimir y ahí es donde comenzó la historia de estos dos personajes.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el príncipe se sentía a gusto con él sólo por el simple hecho de poder ser él mismo y no como quiere la sociedad que se comporte para alguien de su rango, como el chico culto y respetuoso que tiene el deber de dirigir una nación, tampoco se le olvidaba que tenía que gobernar Camelot y ver por el bien de sus habitantes.

Es por ello que con Merlín siempre se la pasaba siendo el chico que quería ser, sin esa carga que tuvo desde el momento que nació. Aunque no demostrara que a causa de su nacimiento su madre había muerto, su padre en cierta parte de su corazón lo culpaba, sin embargo, nunca le dijo algo sobre ello, pero en algunos tratos se lo demostraba, además estaba el hecho que también se trataba del tabú, la magia.

El Rey de Camelot, Uther Pendragon, quería|

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

—Entonces Merlín ¿qué es lo que estás escribiendo?—le preguntó un señor con su cabello medianamente largo de color blanco, signo de que ya era mayor.

—Un informe de mi clase de historia, abuelo – le respondió un joven de unos ojos azul grisáceos.

—¿Para tu trabajo final?.

—Sí, tenemos que hablar sobre alguna época que nos agrade y mencionar a las celebridades de dicha era y suponer que fue lo que ocurrió.

—Oh, se oye interesante… supongo—una de sus manos fue a dar a la mandíbula, simulando estar pensando, sin embargo, no era así.

—¡Abuelo!.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué hice?, ni siquiera dije nada—pero su sonrisa lo delataba.

—No tienes remedio, estás pensando que escribiré algo homoerótico, ¡no se puede contigo! —dicho eso, procedió a cerrar el documento e irse de la sala a su habitación.

Subiendo las escaleras todavía podía oír a su abuelo reírse a carcajadas, aunque también oyó el timbre de la puerta.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

El hombre mayor se dirigió a la puerta principal a proceder a abrirla, seguro era el novio de su nieto. Cuando se enteró de sus preferencias fue un shock, aunque se recordó que vivían en épocas distintas y aunque en las otras también las había, y como que eran más liberales, pero después la sociedad se volvió en contra y tuvieron que esconderse. Aún hoy en día hay gente que los discrimina…

Un joven de la misma edad que su nieto estaba parado en el umbral, con su camisa color verde esmeralda semi abierta de los tres primeros botones, con un collar de plata y el dije era un colmillo, vaya uno a saber de qué tipo de animal, sus mocasines negros bien impolutos y pantalón de vestir negro ébano, en la muñeca derecha traía puesto un reloj.

El chico pidió permiso para entrar, siempre tan correcto al dirigirse a todos, claro, pero todo eso cambiaba cuando estaba al lado de Merlín, es como si él le quitara toda la educación que su padre le enseñó. Sobre su madre, bueno una gran mujer, lástima que muriera casi después del parto, sólo lo tuvo en sus brazos poco tiempo.

Se parecía mucho a su madre, con el mismo color de cabello rubio, la misma forma de los labios, hasta el color de ellos color rojo, aunque sí sacó los ojos de su padre, ese color azul cielo transparente, a veces dependía de la luz que lo rodeaba y se veían más oscuros, la quijada cuadrada y la barbilla partida, la nariz romana de su madre y su tez.

El de las canas le indicó al joven que su pareja se encontraba en la habitación, se dio media vuelta y se enfiló hacia esa parte de la casa, por lo tanto él terminó de cerrar la puerta y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Como ya era su segunda casa ni se molestó en tocar la puerta, aparte era la de su pareja, así que estaba de más tocarla, por eso sólo la había abierto, y lo que encontró fue que el chico de cabellos ébanos estaba boca abajo en la cama, con la computadora enfrente de él escribiendo minuciosamente, los pies los tenia hacia arriba, no traía puestos los zapatos y solo le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento mientras sus dedos seguían moviéndose.

Mientras que el dueño de ese cuarto se hacía a un lado para que el que acababa de ingresar pudiera estar sentado en un pedazo de la cama, este también comenzó a quitarse los zapatos caros que portaba y los hizo a un lado, se quedó recostado en el respaldo observando como trabajaba, le encantaba hacerlo, es más tenía una obsesión insana al verlo, más cuando estaba tan concentrado en algo y no hablaba, disfrutaba mucho los momentos de silencio, aunque también le gustaba cuando no paraba de decir cada cosa.

—¿De qué se estaba riendo Gaius? cuando llegué se oían sus risas hasta la entrada—comentó después de un largo rato en ese silencio reconfortante.

Bufó—se reía de mi trabajo final de historia, me dijo con su mirada exasperante que lo iba a transformar en una historia homoerótica, ¡mira tal descaro!—al decir esto sus dedos empezaron a teclear más recio de lo debido.

—¿Y es cierto?

Tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse

—O sea que si es cierto—puso el dedo en la llaga.

—¡Claro que no Arthur! Estoy escribiendo algo decente, pero aburrido, con el cual no tendré la nota máxima y con el otro reprobaría—en este momento se había volteado a verlo, aún se podían ver rastros de color rojo en su cara.

—No sé porque te enojas si es verdad que estas escribiendo algo así.

—Molesta que mi abuelo a cada rato me esté recordando lo que escribo, sólo porque un día en mi torpeza deje la computadora encendida y con uno de mis documentos abierto—se le oía algo frustrado.

—Bueno, tú siempre eres torpe—le dijo el otro con una de sus sonrisas ladeadas.

—¡Jódete Arthur!.

—Sí, jódeme, quiero que lo hagas…

Se hizo hacia delante, le rozo una de sus orejas sobándole el lóbulo, su otra mano estaba posada en la cintura del morocho, aún sin moverse pero esperando el momento oportuno para ello, su cabeza estaba alcanzando los labios del otro, ya que se había girado ligeramente. Merlín cerró sus ojos al ver que lo iba a besar, sin embargo se quedó esperando, porque el rubio pasó de largo a recoger la computadora.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

—Señor McCoy, no se vaya, espere un momento—le indicó su profesora de historia, la señorita Morgause, en realidad no se llamaba así, pero así le decían porque era una odiosa, aparte de que era una abreviación de su nombre completo.

Merlín McCoy terminó de juntar sus cosas del pupitre y se dirigió al escritorio de la profesora, no sabía que esperar de ella, podría ser cualquier cosa.

—¿Dígame profesora Moreira?—su tono de voz trató de que no sonara nervioso, no lo logró del todo.

Ella se le quedó mirando, como tratando de ver a través de él. Después de estar satisfecha con el escrutinio, le tendió el escrito que habían entregado el día de ayer.

—Bueno señor McCoy, estoy consciente de muchas cosas, fue interesante leer algo fuera de lo usual, he de añadir que también fue sorpresivo y no me lo esperaba. Sin embargo, en futuros trabajos absténgase de relatar esos hechos, le he dado la nota máxima, pero ¡por la mesa redonda ya no lo vuelva a hacer!, al menos no para entregármelo.

Los ojos de Merlín mostraron confusión, sin embargo, sólo asintió.

—Gracias profesora, que tenga un buen día —se despidió de ella y cuando estuvo por alcanzar la puerta, abrió el informe y se quedó pasmado, lo que se le entregó no era el informe que había escrito con anterioridad, era uno de esos escritos que sólo su abuelo y Arthur habían leído, así que sólo había un culpable.

Los tres últimos pasos los dio tan fuerte, que tal vez el pie se le fracturaría por ir dando esas grandes zancadas, cuando la abrió, vio que su pareja se encontraba recargado en la pared de enfrente esperándolo.

La profesora sólo pudo sonreír con diversión al oír el grito ensordecedor que dio su alumno a su otro alumno, quién obviamente había hecho la travesura y cambiado el informe por otro.

Ya había sonado la segunda campanada, por ello su otra clase dio comienzo, varios de los que estaban ahí pudieron vislumbrar la sonrisa sincera pero traviesa que estaba en su rostro, sólo que cuando volteó a verlos, se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su cara volvió a cambiar, retomando a la profesora que todos temían.

—¡¿Dónde están sus informes?! Debieron ponerlos desde que entraron al salón, puntos menos por eso —dicho eso, comenzó con la clase del día.

**-Finite-**

**Notas finales:** Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, fue genial escribirlo. Solo espero que haya sido de su agrado. Los comentarios son bien recibidos. n_n


End file.
